


Between Sheets

by loeystudios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeystudios/pseuds/loeystudios
Summary: It's just your another fuckboy au.. but with a plot.. medyo..
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	Between Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It's Ice!
> 
> It's been awhile? Welcome back to me? ata? I would like to give a washawt to my dear friend, Yel Marie Ann Joyce Cristina Jennifer Lopez- ay sorry nadala sa emotions for planning this au with me! Hindi ito mabubuo from the smallest details without your help, at 'di ko rin inexpect na matatapos ko siya in less than a month haha! 
> 
> This is not edited pa so I apologize sa wrong constructions ng sentences, grammatically incorrect sentences din! Sabog ako while typing most of the parts, sorry akin. Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Forgive me and my poor writing eskillz, I'm still learning and trying to improve sana! Ready for matured roles, direk?

Nagising ako mula sa napakalakas na tunog ng telepono ko, I tried reaching for it with my eyes closed and finally got it after multiple tries. 

  
  


“Hello?!” I said aggressively.

“Chill,  _ Cece _ ! Good morning,”

I rolled my eyes, 

“What the fuck do you need?”

Eric chuckles nervously, “I swear to God if this shit is something dumb aga-”

“I left my peta materials in your unit! I was rushing kasi ma l-late na ako sa first class ko okay..”

I sat up and scratched my head. “Where is it?”

“It’s in the living room, thankyouloveyoubestfriend!” 

“Whatever, my first class starts at ten am and I won’t go early even if you need it now.”

They giggled, “No, I need it at lunch time pa naman. I’ll just text you if I’m going to get it na.”

“Anong when you are going to get it na? I’ll call  _ you _ as soon as I arrive so  _ you’ll _ get it.”I said, emphasizing the ‘you’s to make sure that they are going to get it without bothering me. 

“Oo na, just let me know. Thanks again bestie, see you!”

I threw my phone somewhere to fix my bed and went to the bathroom to do my morning routine. Then, I went out of my room to prepare my breakfast. 

_ Fucking huge ass cartolinas. _

That bitch wants me to carry around a huge ass bucket full of cartolinas, manila papers and other shit. I massaged my temple and started doing my quick morning stretches while my playlist is playing in the background. 

  
  


I looked at myself in the mirror to check my posture and saw my glorious buttocks, “Exactly.” I said before finishing my last stretch. 

  
  


After eating, I went to my bathroom to take a shower, it’s literally just a boring Friday morning so I decided to just wear whatever I get first in my closet which is just a plain black shirt, fitted denim jeans with my black air max 95. Also added my silver dog tag necklace and just ruffled my brown hair. 

I eventually managed to pick up all Eric’s materials and went out of the unit while it’s blocking my view. 

_ Tangina naman.  _

I struggled while trying to get my phone from my pocket because for sure it’s Eric again. 

“What?”I answered.

“Chill! Where are you at?”

“I’m walking to the elevator now, why?”

“Nothing, aren’t you late for your class?”

“Nah, the campus is just near. Just save me a good seat.”

“Okay- oh? Yeah? Hey!”

I heard Timothy and Eric fighting on the phone, I got tensed when I saw the elevator opened and someone went in already. 

“Cece!”

I didn’t answer and instead just ran quickly to catch the elevator. 

“Hey, you still there?”

“Eric you’re so fucking annoying! Why did you leave your things in my unit tapos you need all of these pala today, fucking hassle! _ ” _ I toned down and calmed myself after.

“ Swear, I was rushing, Cece! I’ll libre you na lang at lunch.”

“Hey ako rin!”I heard Tim say,

“Nah, ‘wag ka na, Tim.”Eric said. 

I rolled my eyes, “You better be there when I arrive.” 

“Yes! We’re just hanging out in the hallway near your room, come here na!”

“What do you think I’m doing now, dumbass?”

They chuckled again and I dropped the call. 

I glanced at my side and saw a tall man scrolling through his phone. His blonde undercut and piercings on his left ear got my attention,  _ which must be nice. _

_ Must be younger than me too.  _

I sighed and focused on myself again. 

  
  


***

Eventually Eric paid for my lunch before they headed to their next class which is why they can’t join us. 

  
  


“I have kwento pala,”

I nodded at France as a sign to go on while I’m eating my bacsilog, “Just a disclaimer, Lulu told me to make kwento, okay. I’m no kiss and tell- or fuck and tell I shall say.” 

I saw Tim raise an eyebrow, “Oh Lulu? Where is she anyway? But go, spill.”

“That bitch couldn’t walk because of last night daw.” 

“So she got laid? That’s it?”Tim looks bored now. 

“That’s not the catch dumbass, do you know who did it?”

“Who? Ano ba, France! Go straight to the kwento stop asking, this isn’t a guessing game naman!”

I giggled while watching Timothy get more impatient with France. 

She popped her lollipop and pointed it to the back side, “ _ Lex _ . Sana all.” We followed her gaze and it led us to a tall guy standing at the back talking to a girl. 

He’s wearing a black shirt underneath his dark blue cardigan, black fitted jeans while his round eyeglasses are pushing his long hair back like it was a headband. His bottom lip ring is shining when it hits the light.

“Who? I don’t know him”

“Same, I have no idea about him.. Perhaps a lower batch? He looks young e.”I added.

“Yea. Looks like a fuckboy to me.”Tim commented which made France giggle.

“Judgmental ka, Timothy Kyungsoo..”I commented. “What? France confirm it now. The fuckboy radar is high lol.”

“Bingo! He’s like two years younger than us I think, but radiates big dick energy. I’ve seen a lot of university file posts about him and his friend, probably planning to make a fansclub shit or organization full of people they fucked and left.”

“That shit sounds cliche.. It’s like a guy from a reading app for teenagers that came to life lol”Side comment ni Timothy.

“He’s also a transferee from LA, he sounds hot nga e especially his slang lol! He’s in LegMa but it’s not a surprise to me anymore every time I see him around our building.. ‘Cause you know..”

“I thought one of you hooked up with him na, he’s popular even sa batch natin e.”

I shook my head, “Kids aren’t my thing you know.. I’m not a babysitter.” 

“Hmm yeah sure. Wait until you see his best friend,  _ Andre.” _

“Hm? Who’s Andre naman?”

“I don’t see him around but he’s probably going to org night tonight, I’ll tell you. You guys going ba?”

Timothy looked at me which made me raise a brow. “I am,”

“Then I will go too. Eric’s most likely to attend too, you know them naman,”he said and giggled. 

“Anyway, have you guys seen Sir Licma?”

“Licma.. y’all still call him that?”I asked with amusement. 

Tim scoffed, “Sir lickmaballs!”

It’s a popular inside joke between Sir David’s past and current students, he would tell that corny joke to his students as a ‘welcome’ on their first day in the university. When he did that to our batch, it was dead silent and awkward, he literally just laughed it off. 

“Oh yeah, it got stuck in our heads already. I have a makeup quiz for his class dapat now but he’s nowhere to be found..”She sighed and starts to pack up her pink bento lunchbox, 

“I’m going to look for him na, see you both later!”then she went away. 

I shook my head and continued doing my paper for my class. 

  
  


***

“Do you see this formula?”

“Yes.”

“Then why did you use a different one for this question? Do it again.” 

I sighed while looking at Mark, my tutee. 

“Let me know if you still don’t understand it completely. I’m your tutor for a reason, Mark.” 

“Yea.. I know.. I know.. This is just a boring lesson. I hate Physics.”

I nodded, “Me too. But, you can’t gradu-”

“Hey, Mark- oh! Sorry..” 

We both looked at the person in front of us. “Not now, Taeyong.” I said. 

“But-”

“What is it?” Tsk. Mark and his unreliable attention span. 

“Johnny wants to know if you’re coming tonight?”

Mark looked at me before answering, “Could’ve texted me instead, tell him la-”

“Tell him Mark can’t go because he still can’t do Progressive sine wave.” I said and shoo-ed Taeyong away. 

“I hate you.” Mark spatted. I scoffed, “I know.” 

“Lex, I’m sorry okay! I thought we had something!” I heard not from afar. 

The library is spacious but the lady’s voice is just so loud. She’s talking to a tall guy.. I saw him earlier but I can’t remember the name, it’s the kid that France talked about earlier. 

“I’ll do anything for you.. please..”I heard her. 

That’s what she said. 

  
  


Kids nowadays. Tsk. 

“Batchmate?”I asked Mark since he’s already looking at them too. 

He immediately shook his head, “He’s older by a year, I talk to his best friend more though- Andre.” 

“Really?”I asked without a hint of enthusiasm. 

But Mark didn’t get the sarcasm, “Yes!” 

“Proceed to the next question then..” He made a face and rolled his eyes. “We’re not leaving until you get the last question right.” 

“Cece! Ugh, I finally found you!” I looked behind and saw Tiffany. 

“What is it?” 

“Ravi wants all seniors from the organization to know that you are needed early- as always, for tonight’s party.” 

“Tell Ravi, Kuya Cece can’t come tonight because he still has tutoring-”   
  


“Shut the fuck up, Mark.” I cut him off. 

He just chuckled, “Yea.. I’ll be there in a few.” I looked at his paper and breathed. 

“Wha-”

“Nice one. I’ll see you at our next meeting.”I said and grabbed my bag. 

“Thanks, Kuya!”I heard him before I left the building. 

***

“Name, ID number, time and signature here.” 

I’m still not in the mood to talk to anybody so I volunteered to be in the log in desk. Freshman numbers start at 2 so everytime I see them writing it, I give the organization’s zine as a welcome. 

“Oh? Still not in the mood to entertain?” 

I looked up and saw Irene, Accounting Major and a close friend from this organization. I nodded, “Didn’t Tiffany tell you all seniors were supposed to come early?”

She finished signing in, “Something came up e,”and winked. I knew it, her weekly hook ups in the parking lot. 

“See yah!”She said and giggled. 

  
  


I got startled when someone spatted their beer in front of me, “Happy Birthday, Bestie!” Eric teased and pointed at my outfit. I raised a middle finger and they laughed. 

“Tangina mo!” 

I’m literally just wearing a red buttoned down shirt with white letters on it, fitted black jeans and a pair of black loafers. 

“You look good naman ah! Eric is such a stupid shit talaga,” Jennie commented and tapped my shoulders after signing in. 

  
  


It is really overwhelming to be part of a big organization, you meet a lot of people even outside the university which means more connections. Freshmen are usually shy and timid at first but once they meet their people, they go all out. 

“Hey! You’re so quiet, you good?” Ugh, finally Tim’s here too. 

“My energy is still low, I need a drink.” I told him and took the cup he’s holding. 

I almost threw up after taking a sip which made him laugh, “Fucking vodka!” 

“Bida ka e!”he laughed. 

I rushed to the area full of drinks and got one, luckily it’s the strawberry soju one. I scanned the room to see where my friends are at and all I can see is Eric flirting with someone. Kaya pumunta na lang ako sa mga nag b-beer pong, 

“Heeey! I haven’t seen you around these days, Cece!” Max patted my shoulder and I rolled my eyes. “Kahit kakakita lang natin yesterday? Sure, Zhang.” he chuckled. 

“Get Cece a drink, they’ll join us.”Utos niya sa ka-frat niya, probably a freshie too. “Nah, I already have, it’s okay..”then I showed my red cup. 

We started the first round and it was a no match, we obviously won agad. Max teased them na sila unang susuko tonight, he’s so arrogant. It’s already the third round and my last shot, I positioned my body at a certain angle to make sure it’ll drop on the last two cops in the last lane. 

I smirked when it went in, Max aimed for a high five and Nathan, from the opponent team looks like nalugi siya which caused me to chuckle. “I’ll just get a drink,” at tumango na lang si Max. “We’ll do body shots later as a punishment, just go here if you want to join again.” and winked. 

  
  


After greeting some people along the way, I went straight to the long bar top and asked for a Jack coke, my favorite. I smell a mixture of different flavors from the people near me smoking, groups are doing seven seconds in different areas while jamming to the edm song and as usual some are already making out. 

“ _ Want more? _ ” 

An unfamiliar voice spoke beside me, I turned my head to see a much taller guy.. Looks familiar though. Blonde undercut, piercings on the left ear, leaning on the bar top while his left arm is resting and looking at me straightly, raising an eyebrow. 

  
  


It’s the guy from the elevator. 

  
  


I tilted my head slightly and nodded, “Sure.” He asked for another Jack coke and handed it to me, “Thanks.” 

“Freshie?”he asked which made me smirk. I get that a lot. 

I shrugged my shoulders, “Sure.” I answered vaguely. I saw him doing the tongue thing in the corner of his mouth. 

“This is the first time I’m seeing you, must be new then.” he stated confidently and I smirked again. 

_ Wrong. _

  
  


“Whatever makes you sleep in peace,  _ babe. _ ”and looked at him, he smiled with amusement. 

“ _ Oh, I know what’ll make me sleep in peace.. _ ”and smirked. 

“All seniors daw go in front..”I have no idea why France just jumps around and speaks out of nowhere. The guy in front of me realized what she said and his mouth went “oooh.” 

“See you around then.”I bid goodbye, he raised his cup and nodded. I bit my lip to suppress my laugh. 

  
  


“What the hell was that..”France asked while grabbing my arm. “Huh? Why?”

“Huh? That’s  _ Andre Merced _ , the guy I was talking about earlier.”She imitated me. “And.. what do I do with that information?”

France shrugged, “So you’ll know what name to moan later..”and giggled. 

  
  
  


“Oh? Who’s doing it for Niko?” 

After the small thanksgiving ceremony for the seniors, nahatak ako agad nila France sa palaro ni Max. Beer pong with a twist, body shot from whoever gets a point. Compared to the people earlier, there are more players and audience right now and of course, I’m in Max’ team. Lex or whatever his name is is also playing in the opposing team. 

Several people already got chosen including France. At some point, everything started getting blurry, ‘yung iba naghihiyawan when the partners start to make out mid-game while the others just do it with no excitement. 

“I choose Cece..” 

I looked at Max and he’s already smirking. Tim pushed me to go to him and everyone hyped us again while France was putting the salt on my collar bones at sinalpakan ako ng lime sa bibig, facing Max. 

“ _ Es hora de comer!” _ France said which made everyone laugh.

I feel like someone is staring at me so I unconsciously looked at the audience and I immediately saw who it was,  _ Andre.  _ He was staring intently kahit na may nag t-try kumausap sakaniya, with arms crossed and no reactions, he just saw me looking at him too kaya I looked away. Then, Max licked the salt, drank and took the lime in my mouth. 

After my round, I watched Tim and Eric get picked out until I realized my phone is already drained. I told France that I’ll just get my charger at lumabas na. 

  
  


“Shit.” I can’t find it!

I’m trying to look for it sa harap kung saan ko lang naman usually nilalagay but it’s nowhere to be found! Damn it. I’m too lazy to get out of the car again and scan the back seat since I’m already sitting so I just bent with my butt out in front and looked for the damn charger at the back. 

  
  


“ _ Looking for something? _ ”

  
  


Him and his deep hoarse voice. I already know who it is. 

I looked back and saw him biting his lower lip while looking back at me. “I need a charger..”I said and looked for it again. 

“I have one in my car, want to go there?” 

  
  


_ What a strange way of asking for sex. _

  
  


“Sure.”I said and got out of my car to follow him. 

  
  


We stopped in front of a black Mercedes Benz AMG G65 truck, it suits his personality. He opened the driver’s spot and signaled me to go in, he assisted me as I went up since it’s a bit high for my 5’9” ass. 

“You see the cord in the drawer?”I nodded and charged my drained phone. “Let’s just wait for it to be at least at 50%..” he agreed. 

“Nice car..”I blurted out. He looked at me, “You’re into cars?” I shook my head, “Not really.. I just see the new models from time to time.” 

“So.. you’re a senior..  _ My senior.. _ ” he stated. I scoffed, “That made me look old” 

“Nah.. you still look like a freshie to me.”I just agreed because.. True. “And you are a what? Junior?”

“ _ Sophomore.” _ I clicked my tongue. “Still young huh? Recently joined the organization?” 

“Yeah.. just didn’t bother to join any last year.”I nodded. “How’s the  _ experience _ so far?”I asked, wala na akong masabi because sa totoo lang, wala talaga akong kwenta kausap kasi ‘di ko maalala. 

“Hm.. still not satisfied yet, what about you? You seemed to enjoy the games so much.. Especially beer pong.”Tinigasan niya ang pagsabi nung beer pong for some reason kaya naalala ko kung bakit. 

  
  


Did he seriously fall in my trap? 

  
  


I smirked and looked at him, “Hm? What about it?”I teased. 

He licked his lower lip, “Nothing.” I nodded slowly, 

  
  


“It’s just that..  _ I could do better than him.” _

I looked at him with amusement again, now that’s what I’m talking about. 

I raised a brow when he walked closer to me, “Oh yeah?”

  
  
  
  
  


And just that, we’re already sucking each other’s mouth inside his car. 

  
  


“Fuck..”I cursed when I felt his warm tongue with a cold metal combined inside my mouth.I feel our bodies heating up since I’m sitting on his lap, legs on the side and caressing his silver hair. His hands are on the sides of my waist and are exploring down to my pants which makes me more aroused, we’re literally just kissing!

He felt me catching my breath so he pulled me by my hair and started kissing my neck. _ His tongue piercing is filling my mind with filthy thoughts.  _ I feel him sucking, leaving marks on my neck and chest, I keep groaning everytime I grind on his clothed shaft. He teased me again by groping my ass and pushing me closer to him. 

The famous fuck boy is about to fuck me. I can already think about Tim’s judgment once he learns about this, but I’m more focused with the guy who offered me a drink earlier and this guy I’m making out with right now because they are the same... only hotter. I grinned. I whined and got chills when his kisses went up to my jaws and licked my right ear, “Holy fuck..”

By surprise, he pulled away and licked his lower lip. I looked at him and saw his burning eyes, “What?” 

“ _ May I?”  _

Two words but I already know what he meant by that, I got out of his lap and sat on the back. “Hm?”he asked innocently, I tilted my head to his question. “Are we gonna fuck or what?” 

He chuckled huskily at sinunggaban ako aggressively. He let me lay while he’s on top, kissing every inch of me that nagulat na lang ako, wala na ang pantalon naming dalawa. He held both of my legs and placed himself in between, pulled out a familiar silver sachet and placed it on using one hand. 

He got both of my arms with his other hand and placed it above me, he looked at me like I was about to fill his hunger and grinned cockily, “ _ Lift your hips for me, babe.” _

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Aren’t they supposed to make an announcement about our thesis already?” 

It’s lunch time, I’m enjoying my bacsilog and at the same time stressing about our thesis topic for senior year. “Have you thought about a topic na ba, Ce?”

I shook my head, “I already considered possible topics but I don’t have a final choice yet. I just need to finish my portfolio for Mr. Ruppolo’s class then I’ll start doing my thesis.” 

Eric groaned, “Ugh!  _ Sana all.” _

  
  


“Oh? When are you taking pics pala for his class? Miran passed hers kanina raw and got rejected because may kulang daw or whatever.” 

“Yeah, he’s super strict and too bad for her. I’m doing all of it after lunch, are yall going to do something?”I asked before finishing off my food. 

“Nah.. I also have a short film to edit for the week after next week.”Ganoon din ang sinabi nila Tim, so we’re all really busy for the next few weeks and finals are near na rin. Baka we won’t get to see each other during lunch na rin. 

My phone buzzed and saw that it’s from Jennie, my partner for the portfolio. 

_ Fr : Jennie Kim _

_ Hey, you done with lunch? The guy is already here.  _

  
  


_ To : Jennie Kim _

_ Yeah. Be there in 5.  _

  
  


I grabbed my things and bid goodbye to my friends before heading to our shooting location. I personally chose this specific spot in the campus since there are flowers planted in this area and it’s all blooming which will give the photos a color since I specifically told the “models” to wear dark or black clothes. 

“Jen!” She waved at me and smiled. I looked at her side and saw a familiar…. Really familiar side profile.

Fuck.

  
  
  


“This is  _ Andre,  _ our chosen subject!” 

  
  


Fuck. 

  
  


He smirked slightly and I smiled a little as a return. Jennie is just looking at the both of us and faked coughing. “Guys? Ready na?” 

Our “chosen subject” is wearing a black sweater, black trousers and black sperry top sider. He’s also wearing a shiny Rolex watch and I believe Jennie brought a black beret since he’s also wearing it now, emphasizing his piercings. 

Jennie directed him for his pose which he’s able to do without effort, this shoot should be quick. I took a picture of him from any angle and it's all portfolio worthy.. Not surprised though. I’ve met a lot of good looking people but I can’t deny his looks.. from the pointed nose, perfectly shaped face and lips, muscular body..

  
  


This man is a god. 

  
  


“We need a close up shot pa, Ce ha!”Jen reminded me which made me curse silently. 

“It’s okay lang naman, right?”Andre nodded and looked at me again while raising a brow, “Yea..”he licked his lower lip again. 

  
  


I sat on the bench beside him and tried to take a good shot but it just didn’t satisfy me. “Go closer to him na lang, Ce.. tapos adjust na lang sa lens..” Jen recommended. He fixed his pose- face resting on his right arm and directly looking at the camera. 

Lumapit pa ako hanggang sa tumama na ang tuhod ko sa tuhod niya, I took a photo again and it’s blurry kaya napa kunot ako ng noo. “What the f-” 

I got startled when he pulled me by my leg.. Again.. Kaya nakapatong na ang binti ko sa binti niya, “I’m sorry.. You looked frustrated and I thought this would help the frame.” He said innocently. 

His puppy eyes.. 

Damn it. 

  
  


Napalunok ako at kinuhanan ulit siya ng litrato and finally! “One more..” 

“I still make you tremble.. Hm?” he whispered with a raspy voice. 

Agad akong tumayo at nakitang nakatitig lang din saamin si Jennie with confusion. “Done! Thank you!”

He grinned cockily again.. It’s the same face he made before.. 

Fuck it. 

This shit shouldn’t be taking over me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kumusta? 
> 
> Let me know by requoting the main tweet or comment your thoughts! And, yes! If you're thinking about kung may next chapter pa.. you're right! Pero expect slow updates because kung the first chapter took me weeks to finish.. paano pa kaya kung 'yung buong story? Again, I apologize, sobrang daming ganap lang talaga lately and thank you so much for your patience! 
> 
> Stay safe always,   
> Ice. 
> 
> P.S. Kung kilala niyo po ako irl.. hindi ako ito.. si Ice ito.. chos.


End file.
